


Once Bitten

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blow Job, Crotch Sniffing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, Transformation, Werecat, barbed tongue, do NOT WORRY these are less extreme than they seem there is no pain or discomfort, it's technically yiff now, painful transformation, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Dave starts to feel strange after being bitten by a stray cat. If only he knew what would happen to him!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some werewolf transformation stuff when I was a lot younger. I decided I wanted to try my hand at it again. I think it turned out well, or at least I hope so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not initially intended to be two chapters. Chapter 1 is rated T and is a transformation scene. Chapter 2 is rated E.

Fumbling with his key, Dave finally managed to unlock and open the front door with only one hand. The other was waving above his head, dripping blood onto the concrete step outside. Little rivulets were running down his arm, seeking to mar and destroy his otherwise very pristine shirt. “I need a hand here, Jade!”

 

Carpet muffled footsteps traveled down the hall, and Jade quickly rounded the corner. “Oh, what’d you do now?” This wasn’t the first time he’d showed up pouring blood, she was all too used to it. The circumstances usually involved mishandling a sword, though this time they were different. “Sit down and keep the hand up while I get something.”

 

Dave was already on his way to a chair and rolled his eyes. “I know what to do, God I just wanted you to get me a towel”. A red patch was slowly spreading across his shoulder and it felt cold and itchy. Jade was quick returning with the first aid kit. She huffed as she wet a piece of gauze with a bottle of alcohol and reached up to grab his hand.

 

Giving it a look, she huffed. “You know what to do alright. What the hell did you get bitten by?” Dave knew the wound was deep and he turned away so he didn’t have to look at it. It was one thing to be cut by metal, a totally different thing to have fangs plunge into your skin. His whole hand was starting to ache. “It was that cat down the roa- No!” Jade had his arm in a sudden, unbreakable iron grip as she grabbed the alcohol and started to douse the bite with it.

 

“You! Sit! Right! There!” She pushed him down with her hip as he howled and tried to get away. “God damn, you know you bring trouble to yourself, right? Don’t pet stray cats! I’ve told you that!” Dave was biting his lip and wincing at the fiery pain that was erupting on his wrist. The burn was even more painful than the bite had been in the first place. “I know you have to do this,” he took a deep breath, his eyes screwed closed, “but can’t you be a little more gentle?!”

 

She finally felt satisfied with the work and put the bottle up. Dave’s arm and shirt were soaked with a mixture of alcohol and blood, and his nostrils burned from the astringent smell. “I’m not going to be gentle to someone who should know better. Come on, I’m taking you to the emergency room.” Dave’s response was to immediately jump to his feet and out of the way as Jade tried to grab him.

 

“There’s no reason for that!” He dodged her left and right, until she realized she couldn’t catch him and gave up. Her ears were flat against her head, showing off her irritation in a way that was disarmingly adorable. He’d have to tell her how cute that was later, when she wasn’t mad at him. “Dave, cats can carry _rabies_ and a ton of other shit you do NOT want!” Confident that she wouldn’t grab him again, Dave settled down and went back to the chair. “That cat isn’t a stray, someone down the road owns him. I’m sure he’s been vaccinated.” He started picking through the first aid box and picked up the antibiotic ointment. “And this will take care of anything else. Relax.”

 

“You can’t be sure of that! Where is it? What does it look like? I’ll find it-“ Dave reached forward and grabbed her by her skirt. “Sheesh Jade, calm down! I’m not gonna have you chase a cat down the street, even though I _know_ you want to.” She gave him a glowering look. “I’ll be fine. Look, tomorrow I’ll go talk to the guy that I’m pretty sure owns it. He’ll show you the papers, and if he can’t then I’ll go talk to a doctor.”

 

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m serious!” He held his grip firm until she took a step back. “It’ll be fine, I swear.”

 

“Dave, I care about you, and if you go and get yourself sick after all this I’m going to kill you before the disease does.”

 

\--

 

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. Dave’s now bandaged hand still ached and it proved impossible to hold a controller for long to play games, but spending a few hours watching a movie instead wasn’t too bad a tradeoff.

 

The adrenaline of the day’s events wore on him though. God, he was tired. As soon as the movie ended he reached over and hugged Jade tightly and mumbled “M’goin’ to bed” into her shoulder. She patted him on the back and kissed his forehead affectionately. “Get some rest, and know I am not going to forget your promise!” He managed to laugh, an exhausted, worn out sound, as he walked towards the bedroom.

 

The energy was suddenly leaving his body in a wave, and by the time he made it to the bed he barely had enough strength to pull back the covers before collapsing onto the mattress. Still in the clothes he’d changed into earlier, Dave fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

\--

 

He was awake for a long time before he opened his eyes. The sheer effort it took to do that was almost too much, but he needed to do it. The dull ache that he’d dealt with all day had transformed while he slept into a monstrous, agonizing pain that throbbed from his wrist all the way into his chest. It seemed to flare with every heartbeat, like it was slowly spreading through his bones.

 

The heavy, warm weight next to him was a godsend. The problem was moving enough to try to wake her up. The first time he tried to call her name, all he managed to do was croak a tiny, incomprehensible whisper. Trying again and again, finally he got his vocal chords to squeak out “Jade.”

 

Desperation grabbed at him when he realized she wasn’t waking up. His skin was shivering, cold and clammy, and he felt his stomach doing flips. It was all he could do to force another, louder, “Jade!” from his throat. This time she heard it, and she sleepily turned over to face him. “Wha?”

 

The pain was spreading, it reached to his other shoulder now, and down to his hips. It was the most awful, centered hurt he’d ever felt. The very core of his being felt like it was nailed to the bed. Perspiration was starting to form on his face. “I’m gonna throw up.” The bed shook as Jade immediately shirked sleep and took action, running for the trashcan that sat inside the bathroom.

 

Dave groaned and shivered, amassed under a heavy blanket of different hurts. His skin, his bones, his muscles. A headache was quickly blooming in the very front of his forehead, and it blazed into full glory when the overhead light was flipped on. Jade was suddenly right next, to him, holding the plastic bin, but his fit of nausea seemed to have ebbed away.

 

“God, you’re burning up.” She felt his head very carefully, he winced from the slight pressure of her fingers. “Let me go get you a wet towel, that might help you feel better.” She tried to get up but he held her back weakly with his good hand.

 

“This is it, right? I contracted some horrible disease.” She was two, and three, and one again in his vision. He closed his eyes tight so he didn’t have to experience that particular type of disorientation. “I’m dying.”

 

Jade couldn’t help but laugh. “I know you feel like shit, but you’re not dying! No disease works that fast. You might have an infection starting up though, let me check.” The second she touched his bandaged hand he shrieked, but she was unfazed. “You’re so dramatic! Hold still, I’m not going to put anything on it.” Carefully she unwrapped the gauze she had carefully applied earlier, but the bite wound looked fairly healthy.

 

“Huh, it seems fine. It’s red, but it’s just from the inflammation. It’s not hot either, so it doesn’t exactly scream infection to me.” Dave didn’t respond, he was too busy experiencing wave after wave of awful sensations that stunned his brain. It was like the worst flu imaginable was burrowing down into every fiber of his body. Even the feeling of his now sweat drenched shirt sticking to his skin was painful.

 

“I’m getting you that wet towel. And I’m getting Rose to take us to the ER.” He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t want to see the room spinning and turning into copies of itself. Jade left his side and he weakly kicked his legs, hoping to catch the blanket and pull it off. It didn’t work.

 

He would welcome going to the emergency room now, but he dreaded the trip. There was no way he could move and get out of bed, and definitely no way he could sit up in a car on the way there. Gathering what little strength he had, Dave tried to voice his concerns, but all that came out was a rasping mumble. It was like being trapped in his own body, and the idea sent panic racing through his straining heart.

 

Finally, Jade was back and placing a cool wet rag on his head. It didn’t carry as much relief as Dave was hoping, but it was something. She also pulled back the blanket, and the rush of cooler air seemed to help a bit. Not enough though, as that awful burning sensation continued down into his feet.

 

“I texted Rose and she’s coming to get us. I’m going to unlock the door and pack a bag, they’ll probably keep you the rest of the night, OK?” She didn’t wait for an answer before dashing out of the room. Even though he knew what he’d see when he opened his eyes, he did it anyways, braving the shifting and distorted view. He didn’t want her to leave! As much as he tried, he couldn’t get a word out, she had no idea.

 

Trapped. He really was trapped. All the movement he could manage was to writhe on the sheets. They were tiny, pointless motions driven out of pain. It was getting worse in mounting waves, and suddenly even the double vision was taken from him as it became too much to even think. There was no more seeing or hearing, those senses were wiped out as his brain tried to cope with the fresh agony that was ripping through him inch by inch.

 

His face! Like he was being ground into a brick wall. It felt like his jaws were slowly being crushed. Every joint in his arms and legs were burning with white hot fire, and his chest felt like it was being forcibly pushed into the mattress.

 

It really was dying. This was it, and honest to god Dave wished it would just get over with faster. Why did it have to draw out like this, making every second into bone cracking hours? His ears were ringing so loud he could barely think, but thinking was all he had and he held firm to it. He tried to count, but he wasn’t even sure if he was registering the time correctly. Had it really been only seconds? It could have been so, so much longer.

 

A ball of something, a swirling surge of anxiety, panic, fear, all of the worst emotions, built up in his chest and rose to his head. It was unstoppable, and all Dave could do was brace himself mentally as it hit him. Briefly he thought he’d black out, but it passed, and at that moment his senses finally began returning.

 

It was like getting past the lowest point, the roughest patch. Everything from here was smooth sailing. He could see the overhead light, and while it still made his head ache with abandon, at least he could _see_ it. He heard voices somewhere far off, but he couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying.

 

The horrible burning feeling in his bones had been replaced with a strange prickling sensation, not numbness but a very sharp, purposeful poking. His skin still felt hot, but differently so. Like he was under a blanket again. Smothered, heat held against him, unable to feel the coolness of the turning ceiling fan.

 

“Jade?” A rush of relief ran through him once he realized he could talk, although his voice sounded a bit slurred. That was understandable after all he had just gone through. Those horrible sensations kept ebbing and rolling away. It was over. He moved his head towards the side, looking out the doorway. She was in the living room at the other end of the hall and still couldn’t hear him.

 

Very tentatively, he started to move his limbs. They still felt strange, like they were buzzing on the inside, but it was a retreating feeling. Once he moved a little more it would probably all go away. He needed to move anyways, because laying flat was incredibly uncomfortable. Like he was laying on the tv remote.

 

Bracing his hands against the mattress he finally managed to push himself up. His spine popped, not unpleasantly, and he carefully stretched his arms to work out the remaining bits of hurt. White, soft tufts- Dave jerked so hard that he went careening over the side of the bed.

 

“Oh no! Dave, are you OK?” Jade came running down the hall at the sound of his impact with the floor. The carpet helped absorb his fall, and it still hurt, but it was nothing like he experienced only minutes before.

 

“Hair!! It’s hair!” Dave howled as he pulled at his arms. The fur was soft and yellowish white, the same color as his hair. It covered his arms and he yanked at it in a panic, but quickly abandoned that as fresh sharp pain hit him. Claws. Claws grabbing his arms! “Jade, what’s happened to me?!”

 

Jade and Rose were there, stunned and unmoving at the door. Dave tried to stand up but his feet were all wrong, he couldn’t balance on his heels and fell back down on his ass. It hurt much more than it should have, and he pulled at what he thought was a shoe from under him. Something soft and long was in his hand.

 

“Dave, you’ve got a tail.” Jade tilted her head, staring blankly at him. Dave was awash in new panic. He clawed off his shirt, rending holes in it as he did so, only to expose more fur covering his entire chest. Throwing the shirt aside, he started tugging at his pants before Rose walked up and grabbed his wrists firmly.

  
“We don’t need to see, we can pretty well guess that you’ve got fur down there, too.” How she kept her voice so even and calm in the worst circumstances he’d never know. “Dave, I think you’re a cat.”

 

“No shit!” Jade actually laughed, the tension broken for her. Dave just made a pitiful sound of despair in his throat. “How the hell did this happen to me?!” He tugged his hands away from Rose and touched his face, which had elongated slightly into a short feline muzzle. He felt his teeth with his tongue, they were pointed and sharp.

 

Rose and Jade grabbed either side of him and helped pull him up to his feet. He was still unsteady, but quickly found the balance was on the balls of his feet and not the heel. He was standing digitigrade!

 

“I have no idea.” Rose was looking him over carefully, pondering the question. Jade was examining Dave’s ears, which now stood on the top of his head just like hers. “I think I know,” she spoke quietly while fiddling with an ear. Dave glared at her, and she put her hands to her mouth in surprise. “Oh, Dave, you look so cute with your ears back!”

 

Hopefully the fur on his face hid the rush of red on his skin. He wanted to be irritated but he was at a loss. He looked back and forth between them both.

 

Jade made a tsking sound and shook her head. “I told you not to pet stray cats!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave feels upset with his new form, and Jade comforts him. Then there's sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I didn't expect to write a second chapter to this. A chapter that ups the rating!

“Are you absolutely _sure_ this is the cat?” The troll in a lab coat was hunched over looking at the images on Dave’s phone. There were a couple of clear shots of a cat’s body and face, but as he swiped through the gallery the next few images were of a blurry brown blotch being pursued by a mass of black and white. “And this is… you?” He looked with tired eyes at Jade, who huffed irritably.

 

Dave was nodding to the previous question. “Yeah, that’s it. It had the same number tattooed on its ear when I saw it yesterday. I could have sworn a guy down the road owned it but he’d never seen it before.” The doctor made some noncommittal noise and handed the phone back. Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, he skulked to the door. “Let me go check if we’ve heard word back from animal control.”

 

They’d waited until morning to go inquire about the cat. Jade was on his case pretty hard once the news broke that it really was a stray. Either way, Dave still had to go to the hospital. It was pure luck that on their walk to the bus stop the cat had shown up of its own accord. Dave was just fast enough to get a couple of pictures before Jade lost her temper and chased it down the street and into a very upset woman’s flower garden.

 

There was still some dirt on Jade’s skirt, and Dave reached over and brushed it off with a small smile. He’d thankfully had a few hours to practice using his hands without extending his claws. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. “Hey, I kept my promise, right? I’m here.”

 

Jade glanced at him from the side of her eyes, then sighed. She lightened up a little. “Yeah, you did. Thank you. It makes me feel at ease to have you checked out to make sure something isn’t…” She trailed off and looked him up and down carefully. “… _more_ wrong.” Dave looked down at his clawed hand paws with a bit of anguish, but a hand grabbed his wrist to pull his attention away. “I mean like you’re not gonna _die_ and shit. I know this is weird and freaky but I still love you, Dave.”

 

The bad, anxious feeling that was rising up in him faltered and faded away. He tilted his head so it leaned against hers. The quiet moment didn’t last for long before the doctor returned, his tall frame bending to go clear the door.

 

“Ok, the guy looked up the number on the cat. The good news is that this was a TNR cat that carries a rabies vaccine given just three months ago. Now that still doesn’t clear you, there’s always a risk of failure, no matter how small.” He held a clipboard in his hands and flipped through the paper with his orange claws. “So we’ve got someone on the way to try to catch it for observation. We could give you the post exposure vaccine but it’s a hell of a ride if you don’t absolutely need it. As for your blood work…”

 

“So like, what, we just wait? Is that safe?” Jade didn’t like this guy and it showed in her attitude. It was something about the way the troll talked in that exhausted, almost dismissive way. He either didn’t notice her testiness or didn’t care. “He’ll be fine for the next couple of days while they check the cat. Now, your bloodwork,” he turned his attention to Dave, “it looks… surprisingly normal for your, uh, appearance. I don’t see anything wrong with you on here.” He shrugged, putting the clipboard on the counter. “You’ll get an antibiotic and tetanus shot for the bite and that’s it. We’ll contact you once we learn anything about the cat.”

 

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. At least everything looked OK, even if he didn’t. There were still no answers as to what caused this, but it was nice to be reassured that he probably wouldn’t die foaming at the mouth. Even in her irritation with his doctor, Jade also seemed relieved.

 

\--

 

No one liked visiting the hospital, and Dave was glad to finally be back home after those tense hours spent waiting for results. Even so, he wasn’t exactly happy. Sitting on the couch, he’d spent some time holding a mirror and touching his face and arms, examining his strange features in more detail.

 

Jade, finally having enough, ripped the mirror from his hands. “Stop doing that! You’re stressing yourself out over nothing.” Dave waved his hands and tried to grab the mirror back, but she held him down with her other hand. “Nothing? This isn’t nothing! It’s so god damn weird that I still can’t believe it’s not a nightmare.” His voice was full of dismay and he looked at his hands again, and then down at his feet that could no longer fit into any pair of shoes he owned. “I turned into a freaking _furry_ , Jade. I can’t take this costume off. I’m glad I’m not sick but I wish I looked like I always did.”

 

Tossing the mirror across the room, Jade forcibly pushed herself into his lap, pinning him to the couch. “Dave, look at me.” She held his chin in one hand and pulled off his sunglasses with the other. His red eyes glimmered, the pupils black slits. “No, really _look_ at me. I don’t look like I always did either!” She flared her ears and turned her hips so that her white, fluffy tail could show.

 

Dave shook his head. “You still look human, at least! I’m covered in fur and I keep biting my tongue on these fucking teeth.” He pulled at his lips and touched his sharp, pointed fangs. Jade laughed lightheartedly and yanked his hands down. “Have you really _seen_ the inside of my mouth?” Now she was the one pulling at her lips, showing her own sharpened set of teeth. They did still look humanish, but the canines were clearly enlarged, and the rest were pointed in a way a regular human’s teeth should never be.

 

For some reason Dave had always forgotten about Jade’s teeth. He was still distressed over his changed body, but she always knew just how to calm him down. “Yeah… you’re right. Still no fur, though.” He smiled weakly. Jade answered by tenderly running her fingers along his furred neck. “I like the fur, personally. It’s so soft!”

 

She kissed him gently on the lips and held it just long enough for him to know it wasn’t her just being nice. “It feels a bit strange to do that,” she twitched her lips, thinking, “But I could get used to it!” Dave looked at her with confusion, tilting his head.

 

“You seriously aren’t saying you’re still attracted to me when I look like this, right?” He didn’t think he looked _absolutely_ hideous, but he certainly didn’t look appealing at all. Especially when she had to kiss his furry mouth! There wasn’t a square inch of him that wouldn’t have a normal person trying to spit a stray hair off their tongue.

 

“Dave, for the love of god, how many times do I have to say this?” She grabbed the sides of his head tightly and her eyes bored into his. “You. Are. Still. You! And I still love you! A little fur isn’t going to change that, stupid.” One of her hands reached up so she could run her fingers though his hair, and she bent closer to kiss him again. This time Dave put in a bit of effort to respond the best he could. It was hard with the misshapen teeth and the muzzle, but it didn’t feel too bad.

 

Jade stroked his head as she continued to lead the kiss. It wasn’t with force, she was very careful to make sure Dave was up to every move she made. He deeply appreciated that. The gentle guiding was exactly what he needed at the moment to feel more at ease with himself.

 

She ended it just as softly as she started it, and nuzzled her face close against his. “My tongue didn’t feel weird, did it?” This time Dave’s voice wasn’t heavy with worry and anxiety, but just a simple curiosity concerning his new anatomy. “I think it’s a sort of mix there, really. You’ve got little spikes on your tongue but they aren’t sharp, they’re really soft!” Jade snuggled against him and rested her face under his chin.

 

“Oh, hey!” She suddenly sat up and touched his nose. “Have you been able to smell things better? I noticed a big difference when I reached god tier!” Dave blinked, thinking it over. “Y’know, I hadn’t really thought about it, but scents did seem a lot stronger today. So did sounds.” Overcome with curiosity, he started sniffing the air with a thoughtful look on his face. Jade watched him with fascination as he started to process the different smells he could pick up.

 

The curious sniffing lasted several long seconds as Dave got used to paying attention to the odors flowing through the air. It really was different! He bent down close to Jade and stuck his nose in the crook of her shoulder and took a deep, thoughtful breath. When he raised his head though, Jade had a concerned expression on her face. “Is something wrong? Do I smell bad to you now?” Her face fell and she sniffed at her own shirt.

 

“No?” He was thrown for a loop and unsure how to answer. “I thought you smelled great. And I mean _great_.” She looked at him like she didn’t believe a word he said. “Then why’d you make that face like you just stuck your nose in a garbage can?”

 

Dave’s ears went down hard on his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. He bent down and sniffed her again with big, huffing breaths. When he came up she was quick to point at him. “That’s the face!” This time he froze and thought about the way he was moving his lips. His upper lip was pulled back, exposing the front row of sharp comb teeth. It probably looked like a grimace, which wasn’t the best way to look at your girlfriend after you’d just been taking a whiff of her.

 

“Oh! Oh god I’m sorry Jade, I think this is a smell response. I’ve seen cats do it when they smell other animals!” He laughed and patted her shoulder, and her expression lightened a bit. “You don’t smell bad, trust me! In fact I really like how much more I can get of you now.” This was enough to put her mind at ease and she laughed too, giving him a good natured sniff under his chin to revel in his scent as well.

 

“Actually, I’m really curious…” He trailed off and leaned back to scratch his neck nervously. “I mean, if you really don’t think I look gross like this, I kind of want to smell you all over.” It sounded like such a weird request in his head, and even weirder out loud. Jade bit her bottom lip to try to stop from laughing, but she couldn’t help it and gave into a fit of giggles. “Dave, if that’s your way of asking if you can sniff my crotch, then yes we can do that.”

 

Under the short fur on his face, his skin burned red. He leaned into another kiss with her and then she slid off his lap onto the cushion next to him. Excitement buzzed in his chest as he lifted her skirt up and lowered himself between her legs. “Your tail is twitching all over the place!” Jade laughed, and her pleased emotion showed on her own tail as it tried to wag under the part of the skirt that was pinned to the couch.

 

She was wearing underwear but they weren’t bothering Dave at the moment. He stuck his nose right in between her thighs and took a deep, hard breath. It was _wonderful_. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her scent, pressing his nose right up against the fabric of her red panties as he breathed in more and more of her. There were so many new, different smells exciting his sensitive nose, and all of them made him want to squirm.

 

“Oh wow, Dave, keep doing that.” Jade shifted her hips and reached town to gently tug at his ears, and he pressed his nose against her vulva again with eagerness. Scent was now a huge, multilayered experience stimulating all parts of his brain and body. Underneath the smell he normally knew as Jade were now all sorts of other powerful things. He’d had his head between her legs before, but this was like multiplying those experiences by hundreds. As he reveled in all these wonderful sensations he rubbed his face against her silky soft panties and felt her fingers tightening behind his ears.

 

It wasn’t long before Jade finally couldn’t take the barrier between them and pushed Dave aside. She quickly kicked off her underwear and pulled him right back in. He got the message and abandoned his nose rubs in exchange for dragging his tongue teasingly around her clit. It was his favorite thing to get her all riled up first, and after a few moments of playing around he focused directly on the spot.

 

Suddenly one of her legs kicked reflexively and he heard her gasp. “Oh shit, Jade did I hurt you?” He tried to rise up but she pushed him back down. “God no, fuck. It’s those ridges! That felt _amazing_. Do it again!” Filled with confidence, Dave went right back to lapping at her, and she trilled loudly in the back of her throat. Her enthusiasm made his heart swell in his chest. Every lick and roll of his tongue, changing back and fourth from flat, to prodding with the tip, to swirling around, had Jade giving him all sorts of encouragement. Not much time passed before her fingers were digging into his hair and tugging him close, basically riding his face as he worked her up.

 

The best feeling in the world for Dave at that moment was knowing that things were going to be OK. That Jade still loved him despite how weird he looked, and that he could still make her feel good, that everything might be a bit weirder but still _normal_. It was all he could think of while she grabbed at his head and made those fluttery breathing sounds that made him giddy. Finally, her grip eased and he sat up and rubbed his neck. She was sprawled out on half the couch, her skirt pulled up and resting on her belly, with her legs still splayed out. A wonderful look of bliss was on her reddened face. “I guess it’s safe to say you liked that?” He couldn’t help but smile.

 

Jade grinned and huffed through her teeth, a happy sound that was made in leu of speaking as she evened her breathing. Dave busied himself pulling down her skirt and making it look a little neater. “Oh, a gentleman.” She laughed and pushed herself up, leaning forward to kiss him again. Her hand touched his stomach lightly and trailed down to the hem of his pants. Stiffening, Dave broke the kiss and put his hand on hers to keep it from progressing. “It might look… _weird_. I don’t know, I haven’t really seen it yet. Out, I mean”

 

Carefully, Jade withdrew her hand and used it to cup his chin lovingly. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not up for. When you’re more comfortable you can tell me.” It was still just too new to feel normal, but Dave felt torn. Even if his dick might look different it was still responding the same way, and he wanted to keep going. He leaned his head into her hand and let her stroke his face while he thought it over. “You’re gonna have to see it sometime though, right?” Her fingers felt nice on the sides of his cheek and he made a happy sound in his throat. “I mean, I think I’m up for trying at least.”

 

A second hand was raised to his jaw and Jade scratched his throat pleasantly. It was almost making him sleepy. “I’m happy to do whatever you’d like! If you want to stop anytime, just tell me.” Kissing him softly on the nose, she drew back to give him a little space. For a moment Dave just sat there, feeling a bit like he was put on the spot, but he willed the feeling away. Raising himself up into a better position, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

 

There was a bulge in the front of his underwear, but it was small. He didn’t know how exactly that part of his body had faired except for the fact that it was withdrawn in a sheath. That had been quite a surprise when he’d gone to the bathroom after his transformation. When it came to what it really looked like once it came out, he and Jade would be finding out together. “Ready?” He paused and looked up at her, his thumbs hooked on the elastic of his briefs. She nodded. “Ready.”

 

Pulling down the underwear felt like ripping off a bandage, it was best to do it quickly. Taking a breath, he yanked them down around his thighs. “Oh!” Jade’s ears popped up in surprise. “It _is_ barbed.” Dave let his breath out in a rush, looking down at himself. There wasn’t much to look at, it only stuck out about three inches, and it was indeed covered in ridges. It was pink, tapered, and ended in a stubby tip. “Wait.” He looked back up at her. “It _is_ barbed? You knew enough about cat dicks to expect this, but you didn’t know about the smell response?”

 

Jade pushed his shoulders playfully. “Don’t make fun of me! The internet always teaches you the really weird stuff about nature first.” She looked at him a little more closely and raised her hand. “Can I touch it?”

 

Doubt crossed Dave’s mind for an instant, but he shrugged it off. “Ok, but be careful. I don’t know what that’s going to feel like- for me as well as you.” He bit his lip as her fingers came closer, flinching when she finally touched him. She gently held the tip between her fingers and moved them down to where the base met his small sheath. It actually did feel really good, and he let out a breath through his nose.

 

It was when she suddenly reversed the action and went back up that he jumped. “Fuck, Jade, be careful!” Blood was rushing to his face, that felt _nice_ , but he didn’t want to hurt her! She didn’t seem fazed at all, and had a big smile on her face. “Oh no Dave, don’t worry! They’re not sharp at all! It’s just like your tongue, they’re very soft!” She repeated her motion and Dave made a pleasant sound in his throat. “You seem to be a pretty good mix between human and cat, I like the way your body made compromises.”

 

Dave leaned back and rested his head against the arm of the couch, watching her face carefully to see all of her reactions. “I’m glad you’re not weirded out. It does feel nice, _really_ nice. I just wish it wasn’t so small.” He closed his eyes and shivered, wonderful sensations prickling up his spine. It felt like he was even more sensitive than before.

 

“Oh, you might get your wish, Dave. That’s not all of it!” She kept stroking him gently, paying close attention to the soft ridges near the tip. “Oh shit, really?” Looking down between his spread legs, he saw Jade’s fingers gliding down his lengthened erection. It was slowly growing with each stroke, the middle now as thick as his penis had been before being changed. “I think it just needed a bit more attention to show itself.” She laughed, running her fingers up to the tip one last time before pulling away. Dave made a low sound in his throat and looked back up at her questioningly.

 

Jade made a tsking sound. “Don’t go making that noise at me! I’m just getting more comfortable.” She placed her hands on the cushion and pushed her legs back behind her so that she could lean forward comfortably. “Do you mind if I do this?” She paused, her head hovering above his crotch.

 

“God, Jade, do I mind? Please!” He laughed and shifted his hips in an invitation. She wasted no time in dipping down and tentatively running her tongue along the soft ridges near the tip. Dave made a choking sound, a gasp catching inside of him. “They’re sensitive?” Jade was talking right against his dick and it made it hard to think, so he just nodded. “Good!” She did it again and he exhaled heavily through his nose.

 

Getting head always felt amazing, but Dave swore it felt even better than normal this time. Whether he was imagining that or not didn’t matter, he was still shuddering with pleasure at every swirl of Jade’s tongue. Whenever she neared the tip of his dick he was overcome with waves of excitement so strong that he couldn’t help but squirm. When her lips closed around him and she finally took him in, his claws were tearing at the cushions.

 

Every time she came up, her lips would brush against the softened barbs at the top, and he couldn’t restrain himself from bucking his hips. “Fuck- Jade, I’m sorry” He was taking hard, purposeful breaths. “I can’t keep still.” His legs were twitching and shifting, that wonderful electricity lighting up all his nerves and making him restless all over.

 

Jade didn’t seem bothered by his movements at all and paid him no mind. Her mouth traveled up and down the length of his dick, the tip of her tongue curling with every rise to trace over the most sensitive spots. His breathing was getting louder and becoming more erratic, along with the movements of his legs. It was so much to take in, too much! His entire body was awash in a warm, radiating wave of pleasure with every little movement she made.

 

At some point his eyes had drifted closed to revel in the all engulfing bliss that was taking him over. He peered down to watch Jade working, watching how smoothly she glided back and forth. It was harder and harder to focus his eyes but he wanted to see her. Almost like she felt his gaze, she glanced up to meet it. Dave grinned at her, his mouth part way open as he panted. Without breaking eye contact, she braced her hands on his hips to keep him in place.

 

He had no time to guess what she was planning. She drew up to the very tip before focusing her lips and tongue solely on the first few inches, that hyper sensitive tapered head. Sparks flew behind Dave’s eyes and he groaned deep in his throat. Holes were being rent into the cushions as he gripped into them firmly with both his hands and toes. His hips thrust in a spasmodic rhythm, overcome with the intense sensations flowing through him, but the effect was blunted by the weight pressing him down into the couch.

 

Jade held him still as she quickly worked him to orgasm. Dave’s whole body quivered and twitched, his dick pulsing in her mouth as he came. That wonderful feeling of euphoria washed over him, making him tingle from head to toe. His breath came in heavy gasps as his muscles began to relax. “God,” he took a steadying breath, unable to open his eyes, “That was something.”

 

The weight on him and the couch shifted as Jade pulled herself up to lay against him. “I thought you might like that bit at the end!” She kissed his furry cheek and rested her hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as his breathing became more even. Dave reached up to carefully run his clawed fingers through her hair. “I did, _fuck_ I did.”

 

Quiet minutes passed while they both enjoyed being close, Dave playing with Jade’s hair while she traced circles in the fur of his chest. He felt sleepy, exhausted from so much more than fooling around. The night before and most of the day had been full of stress and anxiety. All that fear and worry had taken a toll, and it was too much to lay there nice and warm, curled up with his girlfriend, and resist the urge to drowse off. Jade seemed to feel the same way. Her hand had stopped moving and she was breathing deeply and evenly. He quickly followed and was enveloped in wonderful, restful slumber.

 

Everything was going to be OK.


End file.
